Belinda, Belinda!
by cari373
Summary: Whatever happened to Belinda?  Here is her story!  Please read and let me know what you think.  Some Landon and Jamie, but not much.  Rated T to be safe.


**I would like to emphasize that I dont own any of these characters. The story that I write now however is mine. Please read and review! **

_Whatever happened to Belinda, the girl Landon used and then broke up with for Jamie...Find out what I think!_

**Chapter One**

**Tests**

Belinda pulled herself up onto the counter in the large bathroom and stared at the marble tile. Only a few more minutes and the test would be finished. Her face was pale and her heart was heavy. She pulled it out of the cup, closed her eyes, and then opened them. Blue. She was pregnant.

She pushed her lips together tighter. She knew who the father was; a guy who only three months earlier had made love to her, a guy who she once called friend and respected, a guy who she felt no longer existed. He was different...She hated _who _had made him different, but she didn't hate how different he was now.

She walked into her room and took a nap. Her parents were convinced she had only gotten a bug, but she had known it was more than that for quite some time now. She was just glad she had graduated from high school. She could now go away, to college, wherever she chose to.

Although she had a child to worry about now, it didn't mean she had to give up her whole future. But one thing was for sure, she needed to leave her house before she started showing, because her parents would try to sway her to abort the child, and she didn't want to!

XXXXXX

Landon had just married Jamie, and they were happy...So very in love! But Landon didn't know how he was going to cope with losing Jamie when that time rolled around. What had he gotten himself into? He was too young to be a widower!

But as he looked at his beautiful bride, that all faded away.

XXXXXX

Belinda decided she wanted to go to college in Colorado, as far away from Landon and everyone else as she could get. She quickly hopped a plane there and enrolled in community college. She knew that she would be accepted by the people there.

She was due in six months, and she was excited, scared, full of all sorts of emotions. She was going to turn over a new leaf in Colorado though; she refused to let the fact that the father of her child had married another get to her...She was tough!

As she made her way to the cafeteria on her first day of school, she was greeted warmly by a table full of expectant mothers. "Your glowing!" One told her. "When are you due?" You could hardly see the bump, and Belinda was surprised by her words.

"February 26th." She replied. She sat down in the empty seat at the table and made small talk with all of them. Most of them were in the nursing program, which was what Belinda was doing as well. They discussed their classes, some of them discussed the children that they had already had, others talked of the weather. Chatter was always happening.

Belinda became very close to Maria, a young Hispanic woman who was going through almost the same thing as Belinda was. "So, what's your story?" Maria asked Belinda, as most of the ladies at the table left for their classes.

"Well, I was dating this guy, Landon, and he just up and leaves me one day for the least popular girl in our high school. We had, had sex...I thought we were _together_ and _serious_. I was so naive."

"You were just young." Maria told her. "And the way you describe it, that this girl he left you for is 'the least popular girl at your school', you still harbor resentment." Maria analyzed.

"Yes, I do harbor resentment. Don't you toward your ex?" Belinda asked.

"No." Maria replied, placing a hand over her 7 month pregnant belly.

"How can you not?" Belinda asked. "He left you!"

"Love one another, forgiving each other." Maria quoted the Bible.

"That's exactly who Landon left me for, a Bible thumper..." Belinda shook her head and got up to almost leave, but the look Maria gave her caused her to rethink leaving and listen to what she had to say.

"I was born into one of the poorest families on my block." Maria began. "We worked for everything we ever had, and we worked hard. I'm not going to plead the whole "I had it rough because of my race" plea because that's not the case." She started. "But I will say that as a group, we were very close and in our culture, we often marry young." She grew thoughtful. "My parents were devout Catholics, and all growing up we were taught that God loved us, no matter what. We went to church, we prayed, we were good kids. But no one ever really talked about sex, it was just assumed we knew not to have it. When I was sixteen, I was pregnant with my first son, Juan. My parents expected me to marry the father, but the problem was that I had gone through lots of boyfriends. I simply married the one I liked the most, Fransisco. None of them were really great or anything. Once I got pregnant again, Fransisco decided he wanted someone else, he would pay child support, I was left all on my own. But never once have I questioned that this is God's path for me. He has a plan, a plan we need to trust and simply let take course. We don't control our lives, God does. If you want to know what Landon saw in that girl, it was something that you are going to have to read up on." Maria slid a shocked Belinda a leatherbound Bible.

"Your story is so..." Belinda thought of what to call it.

"I know." Maria simply replied. "It has many descriptions. Consider this your first test of college, to read this, starting with Genesis, to forgive Landon and whoever it is he left you for, and to become the person that God wants you to be. When no one else in the world loves you, God does. He is constant."

"Thank you." Belinda smiled at Maria.

"Your welcome." Maria replied. Both went to class.

XXXX

_Please let me know what you think!!!! _


End file.
